


Home

by xCrystal_Phoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, More Season 6 feelings, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCrystal_Phoenix/pseuds/xCrystal_Phoenix
Summary: Another One Shot - More Season 6 spoilers, so be aware.Based after the final episode of season 6 of Voltron. A one shot of some Sheith fluff.





	Home

It had been a long battle and exhaustion didn't even come close to how Keith felt. But as he held Shiro in his arms with the whole team around him, all he could think was that he finally had his Shiro back. And now, they were about to go home to Earth.

Lance helped Keith get Shiro into the Black Lion and settled comfortably, before going off to his own Lion to get ready and leaving Keith alone with Shiro.

Keith's expression softened as he knelt beside the now white-haired Paladin, whom snored away lightly as he rested. Slowly, gently, he shifted his fingers through the white mop of hair he now sported, a small smile crossing his lips. "Shiro.." He whispered, before he got to his feet, settling into Black's pilot seat, and shaking his head. "Let's go home."

It didn't take them long to all load up their Lions. Allura took Coran in her Lion, not wanting anyone left behind. And before long, they were up in the air and on their long journey back towards planet Earth, where it had all began.

Keith set the Black Lion onto autopilot for a while, allowing it to fly along with the others as he moved back to where Shiro lay asleep. He hesitated, not quite sure if he should, before he slowly slipped under the large blanket and laying down beside Shiro. Everything had been so overwhelming, and he still couldn't quite believe that Shiro was back, and it was him this time. It took him a while, but slowly, slowly he managed to fall asleep, just laying there beside the man he trusted more than anything else in the universe.

He didn't know how long he slept, but as he woke, he noticed something didn't quite feel right. It took him a moment, before realising that Shiro had shifted and was now laying facing him, his one good arm resting over Keith's waist as he slept on. Keith couldn't help the heat rising to his cheeks at that, and he just stared at Shiro's face, not quite sure what to do or say for a few moments.

"Shiro..?" Keith spoke tentatively, quietly, not wanting to wake him if he really was asleep. Upon getting no response, ever so slowly, he crept forward a bit, inching his body closer to Shiro's, and then pressing a tiny kiss to the corner of the other's mouth. "Welcome home." He whispered, before laying his head back down, nestling into his shoulder and trying to get some more sleep. Black was still on autopilot and flying with the other Lions. They hadn't encountered any trouble thus far, so he relaxed for a bit longer.

Several days passed uneventfully as they traveled, Keith kept an eagle eye on Shiro as he regained his strength through constant sleeping, the others occasionally checked in to make sure all was still well, but nothing else really happened. This suited Keith just fine. It was on the fifth day that Shiro finally awoke, a light groan leaving his lips as he grumbled something not quite intelligible. But it got Keith's attention, and he was immediately at Shiro's side, one hand on his shoulder. "Shiro? How are you feeling?"

Keith eyed Shiro with concern, eyes alert for anything that appeared wrong, but Shiro just chuckled faintly, pushing himself to sit up with his one hand, and smiling at Keith. "I'm fine. A bit wiped, but I'm good. Sorry for worrying you." The white haired Paladin leaned himself against the wall, before reaching to lightly cup Keith's cheek, thumb brushing his jaw tenderly. "I missed you."

Those words were all it took, and Keith just sighed, before half flopping forward, wrapping his arms tight around Shiro and burying his face into the crook of his neck. "Idiot." He muttered, huffing when he heard Shiro chuckle. "I missed you, too."

Shiro gently tilted Keith's head to look at him, before leaning in and pressing a kiss against the other's jaw. "I love you, too." He murmured, and before Keith could protest, he pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. He might not have the original Shiro's body, but he had Shiro's memories, and his feelings, and he wanted to show Keith that he was still in there, that he still felt the same, if not stronger now.

Keith barely had time to process what Shiro had said, before his lips were on him, and he just relaxed, settling onto Shiro's lap and kissing him back. It had taken a long time, but finally he could have the one thing he'd wanted. Shiro. _His_ Shiro. He was home.


End file.
